Lighting fixtures are used for illuminating environments such as indoor spaces. A typical lighting fixture comprises a housing including a socket for receiving a lighting element such as a light bulb, wherein the socket provides electrical power to the lighting element. Typically each lighting fixture is independently installed on a support or mounting surface and coupled to an electrical power source for powering the lighting elements.